Conventionally, a thin and small speaker is known in which a damper (see Patent Literature 1) having a structure that is usual in the field of a large speaker is employed (see Patent Literature 2). The damper cooperates with an edge portion in the periphery of a diaphragm to perform a function of holding a vibration system to a correct position to realize accurate vibration of the vibration system.